Quinn Loves Lollipops Big Ones
by austifrosti
Summary: based off a prompt at the GKM. G!P Rachel, Brittany, AND Santana. Super sub Quinn. Quinn blows all three girls, but they don't know... Then they find out and punish Quinn
1. Chapter 1

Quinn Loves Lollipops… Big Ones

AN. I will be continuing the Ryan/Quinn story, but this has been in the back of my mind for a while.

AN. All mistakes are my own. Thanks for reading! Any comments/critiques are welcomed and appreciated!

Today was not Quinn's day. She had turned her alarm off in her sleep and was running late. She knew that if she didn't get to school on time she'd be in trouble; not because she'd be late to class, but because it would throw off her entire secret schedule. You see, Quinn had a secret. She was a slut for cock. More specifically, she was a slut for Rachel's cock… And Brittany's cock… And Santana's cock. The three girls had each come to Quinn in secret, afraid of being found out, and asked for her assistance in relieving the tension between their legs that she had apparently caused. Brittany came to her first after Cheerios one morning, she had caught Rachel jerking off and moaning her name in the choir room during her free period on the same day, and then to top it all off, Santana caught her caught her practicing her blowjob skills in her bedroom that evening. In one day she had blown three different girls.

_***Flashback***_

"_Quinn, can I talk to you for a second." Brittany asked as she approached a blanket-clad Quinn._

"_Of course Britt. What's up?" Quinn asked as she searched through her locker, looking for her clothes after taking a shower. _

"_Me." Brittany whispered._

"_What?" Quinn said turning to face Brittany. She was not prepared to be met with a 8 inch cock holding up the front of Brittany's Cheerios skirt. "Britt, is that what I think it is?" Quinn couldn't pick her jaw off the floor._

"_Yes, Quinn. I have a cock and it likes you!" Brittany said happily._

"_It likes me?"_

"_You make it hard all the time, Quinn." Brittany said leaning in to kiss Quinn._

_Their lips met in a light kiss. Brittany wanted Quinn to have time to process everything that she had just learned. When they separated, Quinn still had her eyes closed and it was obvious that she was thinking. Brittany stepped closer to Quinn and unwrapped her towel, allowing it to pool at her feet. Quinn opened her eyes when her towel hit the floor and was met with lust-filled eyes. Quinn leaned forward and kissed Brittany, allowing the girl to take control. Their tongues met and Quinn moaned. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. Brittany broke their kiss to trail her tongue up and down Quinn's neck. Brittany attacked Quinn's neck with bites and soothed them with her tongue. She was so hard for Quinn. She wanted Quinn to get her off as Quickly as possible._

"_Britt." Quinn moaned. "Tell me what you want baby."_

_Quinn pulled away from Quinn and dropped her gaze to her cock. Quinn got the message and lowered herself to her knees. She was lucky the towel was already down there, because her knees would kill if it weren't there. Brittany ran her fingers through Quinn's hair, softly coaxing her to lean towards her cock. Quinn had seen cocks before, but none like Brittany's cock. Brittany's cock was 8 inches long and straight as a board. She knew that cock could reach places inside of here that she never even imagined before. _

"_Give it a taste, Quinn. I know you'll love it." Brittany said._

_Quinn leaned forward and ran her tongue from the base of Brittany's cock to the tip, salty precum already leaking down. At the first taste Quinn knew she was addicted. She took Brittany's cock in her hand and began stroking up and down slowly while she put the head in her mouth. She and Brittany both moaned at the latest development. Brittany's hand began to tighten in Quinn's hair as Quinn started bobbing on her cock. Quinn could feel Brittany's lust grow. She moved her head lower and lower on Brittany's cock while Brittany's hips started to thrust up to meet her. Before she knew what was happening, Brittany was pushing her head down to meet each thrust, causing her cock to hit the back of Quinn's throat._

"_Fuck Quinn. You feel so good around my cock." Brittany moaned._

_Quinn wondered if Brittany would try to make her deep throat her cock, but she never did. Brittany was being gentle with her and letting her set the pace. Even though Quinn was in the "sub" position, she still felt like she had a say in what was going on, so she decided that it was time to repay Brittany for her kindness. Quinn took a deep breath through her nose and put all of Brittany's cock inside of her mouth, causing Brittany to slide down her throat. Brittany was not expecting this, and she lost it, shooting her load down Quinn's throat. Quinn wished she could taste Brittany before she swallowed her, but she didn't get the chance._

_"Quinnnn… FUCK! So good baby!" Brittany moaned as she painted the inside of Quinn's throat with her jizz. _

"_Britt, that was amazing!" Quinn said from below Brittany. "Let me know when you want to do this again."_

_Before Brittany could respond the bell rang signaling the start of the day. Brittany started to say something, but Quinn motioned for her to go. She didn't want both of them to be late for class._

_After her first two classes Quinn had a free period. She usually sat in the library and read, but today she just wanted to be alone. Quinn thought that the choir room would be a good place to go, so off she went. When she opened the door she heard something, moaning. Thinking that someone was hurt, Quinn rushed in and she was shocked to find one Rachel Berry sitting with her back to the door and her pants around her ankles. _

_"Fuck. Quinn. Your mouth feels so good baby." Rachel was masturbating to her! _

_Quinn couldn't pull her eyes away. She quietly shut the door behind her and locked the door so that she and Rachel wouldn't be interrupted. _

"_That's it Quinn. Suck my cock!" Rachel moaned._

_Quinn froze! Holy shit! Rachel had a dick too! Quinn slowly made her way towards Rachel. She made it three steps away from Rachel before she couldn't keep silent anymore. She had seen Rachel's cock. She didn't think she would see a bigger cock than Brittany's but there was Rachel stroking a 9 and a half inch dick. Not only was she long, but she was wide too, her head was at least three inches wide. Her dick curved too, she knew it would be able to hit all the right places inside of her. She wanted that in her mouth._

"_Fuck, Rachel. You're so big." Quinn moaned._

_Rachel snapped her head at Quinn and tried to stuff her cock back in her pants, but Quinn stopped her. She wrapped her hand around the base of Rachel's cock and immediately shoved the head of Rachel's cock in her mouth._

"_Fuck Quinn! Oh my god! I imagined this so many times, but reality is so much better!" Rachel had already started thrusting into Quinn's mouth. _

_Quinn took a deep breath and deep throated Rachel's cock. As soon as her nose hit Rachel's stomach, she pulled back and took Rachel out of her mouth. Quinn decided to replace Rachel's cock with her heavy balls. Quinn put Rachel's balls in her mouth and began to suck. She loved the feeling of Rachel's balls on her tongue, the soft skin of her scrotum felt amazing in her mouth. _

"_Holy fuck Quinn! You have such a good mouth!" Rachel said. Her hands had worked themselves into Quinn's hair, tugging sharply._

_Quinn took Rachel's cock back into her mouth and Rachel started forcing her cock all the way down Quinn's throat. She wanted Quinn to deep throat her over and over. Amazingly, Quinn hadn't started gagging yet. Quinn began to swallow around Rachel's dick and it only spurred Rachel on. The grip in Quinn's hair got impossibly tighter and Rachel's thrusts got harder and harder. _

"_Here is comes, Quinn," Rachel said, pulling her cock out of Quinn's mouth. "I'm gonna paint you with my cum. Open your mouth." Rachel was about to blow her load._

_Quinn opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. Rachel grabbed her hair and tilted Quinn's head back. _

"_Such a good slut" Rachel said as she exploded onto Quinn's face. _

_Quinn felt Rachel's hot cum hit her face and closed her eyes. Rachel's jizz shot out of her dick and splattered all over Quinn's face, effectively painting every inch of her face._

"_Good slut. Clean yourself up. I'll see you tomorrow at the same time." Rachel said as she got up and tucked her cock back inside her pants._

_As Rachel walked out the door, Quinn ran her finger across her face, gathering Rachel's jizz, and licked it clean. She would definitely be seeing Rachel tomorrow._

_The rest of Quinn's school day went by without incident. She was lucky that she somehow didn't have Glee or Cheerios' practice after school that day. She was ready to go home and do some "homework." Her mom was gone for the day, so she didn't have to worry about making small talk with her. She could go straight to her room and start working. Quinn was smart, she had gotten all of her homework done in class, so she could focus on the work she really wanted to do. After blowing two of the biggest cocks, she needed to practice. She wanted to make sure that her girls were happy. She wanted them to keep coming back. _

_Quinn found herself sitting on her bed with her secret dildo in front of her. It was secret because her mother would definitely NOT approve of her good Christian daughter masturbating, much less practicing giving a blow job. She decided to just dive in and see what her instincts told her to do and they did kick in very quickly. She felt good. She felt like she knew what she was doing and that she could keep Brittany and Rachel happy. What she didn't feel was the pair of eyes on her. She didn't hear the door open or close. She didn't hear the gasp. She didn't hear the zipper of jeans going down. She did however hear the voice._

"_Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Santana said._

_Quinn shot up. She was in shock. Not only did Santana catch her practicing, but she also saw the fattest cock in the entire world staring at her. Santana may not have been long, only 6 and a half inches, but she was definitely thick. The shaft of Santana's cock was three inches wide, the head was even bigger._

"_Let me tell you what's gonna happen, Q. I'm oing to shove my cock in your mouth and you're gonna suck me off. You're gonna take what I give you and you're not gonna complain." Santana smirked. "Who would've thought that a good little Christian girl would be such a slut. Such a whore. You want my cock, slut?"  
>"Yes, Santana. Please give me your cock." Quinn was sitting on the edge of her bed, waiting for Santana's permission to begin. <em>

"_Get down there!" Santana yelled, and Quinn immediately obeyed. Kiss the head, Q… Good girl. Open your mouth and wait." Santana had an evil smirk on her face. Quinn knew this was going to be rough._

_Santana fisted both of her hands in Quinn's hair and slammed her forward. Quinn's mouth landed on top of Santana's cock, but it didn't go in. Quinn tried to move her hand up to move Santana's cock, but Santana wouldn't let her. Santana took off her belt and strapped Quinn's hands behind her back. Quinn was not prepared for that. Santana took her cock and shoved it in Quinn's mouth. She began thrusting her hips into Quinn's mouth and pulled her face forward by Quinn's hair. She held Quinn's mouth in place at the base of her cock for several seconds. Quinn could feel Santana's cock pushing the limits of her throat. Quinn started to gag with each thrust of Santana's hips._

"_That's it! Take my fucking cock down your throat you little cunt! You love my dick don't you? You love gagging around my thick cock!" Santana was thrusting erratically at this point. Quinn hoped that she was close to cuming; she didn't know how much more she could take._

"_I'm gonna pull out and leave just the tip in. I'ma come in your mouth and you're gonna swallow all my cum like the good whore you are. Got it?"_

_Quinn nodded her head the best she could. True to her word, Santana pulled out until just the tip was in Quinn's mouth. Quinn took a deep breath in through her nose and braced herself for the cum that she was about to taste. _

_"Here is comes slut! Aaaaah!" Santana screamed as she shot her load into Quinn's mouth for her to swallow. _

_Quinn swallowed as much of Santana's cum as she could, but some slipped out and dribbled down her chin._

"_Good whore." Santana said stroking Quinn's head. "I'll be back tomorrow after school. Be a good girl."_

_***End Flashback***_

Quinn had finally finished getting ready. She had 10 minutes to get to McKinley, get her bag ready for the day, and get to her janitor's closet. She had the three girls on a tight schedule, Brittany from 7:10-7:20, Rachel from 7:25-7:35, and Santana from 7:40-7:50. None of the girl's blowjobs took that long, but Quinn wanted to leave enough time so that they wouldn't accidentally run into one another. Quinn broke every law imaginable to get to school on time, but in the end she was 5 minutes late due to traffic. She knew Brittany would understand about the traffic, but that just meant she had to work faster, so she and Rachel wouldn't see each other and she would be able to keep Santana in the dark too. When she pulled into the parking lot, she all but sprinted into the building. She ignored all the looks and waved off anyone who said anything to her. She all but dove into the janitor's closet spouting apologies to Brittany for being late, if only she had looked before she started talking. When she turned to face Brittany she was met with three very angry faces.

_Oh shit. This is not good. Not good. Think of something! Quick!_

"Don't even think about it, Q." Santana spat.

"You think you could blow all three of us and we wouldn't know!" Rachel yelled.

"How could you do this, Quinn? We all trusted you." Brittany said softly.

"I am so, so, so sorry. I found out about all three of you on the same day. I didn't tell you guys because I knew you didn't want anyone to know about you." Quinn was desperately trying to fix things.

"How long?" Brittany asked.

"I found out about all of you the same day, so 2 months." Quinn said with her eyes on the ground

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it, Q." Santana said.

"You have a class with each of us today and your free period is the same as mine, so you will be with one of us all day. You will behave. You will do what we tell you. You will keep your head down all day and only talk to one of us." Rachel was counting things out on her fingers.

"And when school is over, we are going to your house and you will be punished properly." Brittany said with a bite in her voice.

"I understand." Quinn whispered.

"Good." The three other girls said.

"Let's go." Santana said. "You're mine first and second period."

Quinn knew it was going to be a long day. A long, hard, rough day. And she was excited.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm in Trouble

Quinn was in trouble. She knew it, Santana knew it, Rachel knew it, and Brittany knew it. Quinn kept her eyes down as Santana guided her to her first period class. She knew that if she looked up or said a word without permission it would only make things worse. She could feel Santana's hand on her lower back, flirting with her ass. She could feel the eyes of other students on them, but she didn't look. She could only imagine what they thought.

"Here we are Quinnie. Let's sit in the back today." Santana said with a smirk. Once they sat down, Santana leaned over and whispered in Quinn's ear. "I'm going to put this in your ass Quinnie," holding up a butt plug. "And you're going to wear it through this entire class period. Before we go to math second period, I'm going to fuck your ass in our closet. You're gonna take it like a good girl and sit in second period with my cum in your ass."

"Yes, Tana. I understand." Quinn whimpered as Santana's hand made it up the back of her Cheerios skirt and under her spanx with the butt plug.

When the plug went inside of her, Quinn's ass clinched. Santana loved fucking her ass with her fat cock, but afterwards Quinn would get tight again. It didn't matter how many times her ass got fucked by that wide cock, she was always tight. The plug wasn't as big as Santana, but it was still big. Quinn had no idea how she was going to sit through her entire class like this; the way the butt plug felt inside of her ass made her want to grind back and forth and make herself cum. However, Santana would have none of it. She kept a hand on Quinn's thigh the entire class period, making sure that she didn't move.

After what seemed like an eternity the bell finally rang, signaling the end of first period. Santana grabbed Quinn by the arm and drug her to the janitor's closet.

"Turn around and bend over slut." Santana said harshly. Quinn obeyed; placing her hands on the wall and poking out her ass.

"Such a dirty fucking slut aren't you? Don't think I didn't notice how much you wanted to fuck yourself on this butt plug. You wanted to cum so hard didn't you?" Santana said as she freed her cock from her spanx and pulled down Quinn's.

"I'll give you something to fuck." Santana growled as she thrust her cock into Quinn's ass.

"Still so tight!" Santana groaned.

"No matter how much I try to stretch you, all you do is get tighter and tighter."

"Oh! Tana! Yes! My ass loves your thick cock! Only your cock can go in my ass! It stretches me so good!" Quinn was pushing her hips back into Santana's thrusts. She was getting so much pleasure out of being fucked in the ass like a common whore.

"I'm gonna cum in your ass Quinn, and you're gonna leave it all in there for the next hour. I want you to feel it slushing around inside your slutty ass!" Santana said.

Quinn felt like her ass was being ripped apart. Santana's dick may not have been long, but its girth more than made up for the length. Santana's dick was so thick that Quinn had to basically dislocate her jaw in order to deep throat the girl. Now that cock was in her ass and she fucking loved it. She was going to cum just from having her ass fucked; all she needed was some light pressure on her clit. She took her right hand off of the wall and began to bring it to her clit, but Santana caught her and pulled her hand behind her back. Santana began to thrust erratically. Quinn had one hand on the wall in front of her and one being held behind her; she had no control over what was happening, just like Santana wanted.

"Here it comes Quinnie!" Santana moaned as her dick erupted inside of Quinn's ass.

Quinn screamed as she felt Santana's cum fill her up. She knew that having to walk around with all of this jizz was going to be difficult. She felt Santana pull out roughly and pull her spanx up, effectively trapping all of the jizz inside of Quinn's ass.

"Time for class, Quinnie. Let's go." And off they went to their second class.

Second period went by relatively quickly for Quinn. Santana didn't do anything to further punish Quinn. When the class was over, they walked to the choir room to meet Rachel. Quinn had to be with her for their free period and right after for fourth period.

"So Quinn, how were your first two class periods?" Rachel asked circling Quinn.

"They were good. Santana punished me during both though." Quinn said with her eyes down.

"What did she do, Quinnie? Tell Rachie." Rachel cooed.

"She put a butt plug in my ass and then fucked it between periods. She made me keep all of her cum in my ass during second period." Quinn blushed. She was getting horny.

"Is that so? Well I think it's only fair me to get to punish you too. Don't you think so?" Rachel said with a smirk.

"Yes Rachie." Quinn whimpered.

"Take off your uniform." Rachel demanded. Quinn obeyed. She was now standing in the middle of the choir room in her matching lace bra and panties.

"Take off your panties." Rachel growled. Quinn did to reveal a cum-stained ass. Some of Santana's cum hadn't dried yet and it began to leak out of her ass.

"You dirty cunt. Saving some of Santana's cum for later?" Rachel asked

"Yes Rachie. I wanted to have some of Tana later." Quinn said. She hoped Rachel was going to fuck her.

"Put your hands on the piano." Rachel demanded.

Quinn obeyed and she felt Rachel walk up behind her. Without warning Rachel shoved her entire cock inside Quinn's pussy from behind. Quinn's knees buckled, causing Rachel to push deeper inside her pussy.

"Don't be a pussy, Quinn. You're gonna stand on your own while I fuck your tight cunt." Rachel had already begun to thrust into her at a relentless pace.

"Yes Rachie." Quinn gasped.

"Good cunt." Rachel whispered.

There Quinn was, palms on the hood of the piano while Rachel fucked her pussy from being. While Rachel wasn't as wide as Santana, she was longer than her and Brittany. Quinn loved when Rachel took her from behind against the piano. She swore Rachel was taking out all of her anger about the past out on her now. Quinn didn't mind though, she loved it when Rachel fucked her like there was no tomorrow. Rachel could hit spots inside of Quinn that she didn't even know existed. With every thrust, Rachel hit Quinn's g-spot, she thought that spot was supposed to be hard to find, but not for Rachel. Quinn's pussy began to tighten with every thrust. Hopefully Rachel would let her come with her. Quinn was rapidly approaching the edge. She could feel it.. It was there… Just one more thrust.

"Did you really think I would let you cum Quinnie?" Rachel whispered in Quinn's ear as she pulled out.

"No! Rachie! I was so close!" Quinn screamed.

"No? Did you really just tell me no Quinn?" Rachel grabbed Quinn by the hair and pulled her backwards. "Get on your knees cunt." Rachel growled.

Quinn got on her knees as Rachel walked around her, leaving Quinn face to face with Rachel's cock. Rachel began to fist the head of her cock. She began to jerk herself off in front of Quinn. Quinn knew that Rachel loved to paint her face with her jizz, it made her feel like Quinn was her little fuck toy.

"You ready Quinnie? You gonna take all of Rachie's cum?" Rachel panted out.

"Yes Rachie. Paint me with your cum!" Quinn said. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. She loved it when Rachel made her feel like an object.

"Here it comes Quinnie!" Rachel yelled as he balls tightened and jizz began to squirt out of her cock.

Rachel's cum hit Quinn's tongue and she was in heaven. She loved having Rachel paint her face with jizz. Rachel's cock kept shooting out cum. Rachel didn't know she had that much in there. There were now several layers of cum on Quinn's forehead, cheeks, and tongue. By the time she was finished, there wasn't a clean centimeter of skin on Quinn's face.

"Such a good cunt." Rachel said running her cock over Quinn's lips. "Here's what you're gonna do. You're gonna go wash your face, but don't swallow any of my cum that's in your mouth. I want you to keep your mouth closed all of next period. I want you to taste my cum in your mouth during Spanish. Got it Quinnie?" Quinn just nodded. She knew better than to open her mouth.

Quinn made it to Spanish a minute before the late bell rang. Rachel had a spot saved for her in the front of the room next to her. Quinn put her head down and walked straight to her desk. She was lucky she didn't have a cold or anything today, or else she would have been in big trouble. She still hadn't swallowed Rachel's cum yet and she was determined to make it through Spanish without having to swallow.

"Hola clase!" Mr. Shue said walking into the room. "Quinn, can you tell us what page we left on last time?"

Rachel looked at Quinn with a smirk. Quinn looked horrified. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't just ignore Mr. Shue, but if she disobeyed Rachel, she could get punished even worse later.

"Quinn?" Mr. Shue asked. "Are you okay?"  
>"Mr. Shue, if I may, Quinn came to me with a sore throat earlier today. I gave her a herbal remedy and told her it would be best if she tried not to talk for the rest of the day. I think that as our glee club leader you should respect Quinn's commitment to the club. We left of on page 57." Rachel said. She didn't want Quinn to get in trouble, but she liked to watch her struggle.<p>

The rest of the class period went by without incident for Quinn. Mr. Shue honored Rachel's request and didn't call on her again. Quinn was miserable; she had been miserable since the middle of Spanish. Rachel's cum was starting to taste terrible in her mouth and she didn't want to swallow it anymore; she wanted to spit it out and drink a jug of Listerine. When she walked out of the classroom with Rachel, they immediately went to Brittany's locker. Brittany was there waiting on them and she smiled when she saw Quinn approach her.

"Hello Brittany. Quinn here would say hello, but she can't. She's had her mouth full of my cum for the past hour." Rachel said with a proud smile.

"Why Rachel?" Brittany asked.

"Well, Santana made her endure a butt plug during first period and then fucked her before second period, making her keep her cum in her ass during the next hour. I fucked Quinn's pussy and came all over her pretty face and made her keep my jizz in her mouth during Spanish. Those were her punishments from us. Feel free to punish her however you want over the last two periods. We will be punishing Quinn together after school at her house."

"I think I can do that." Brittany said.

"One last thing." Rachel turned to Quinn. "Swallow Quinn. Swallow all of it and show me your tongue." Rachel demanded.

Quinn did as she was told. The taste was nasty. She never wanted to do that ever again. That was one punishment that Quinn never wanted to endure again. When Quinn opened her mouth to show Rachel her tongue Rachel and Brittany smiled.

"Good girl, Quinnie." Brittany said. "Let's go."

"Yes Brit-Brit." Quinn said as she lowered her eyes again.

When they arrived to their second to last class of the day Brittany pulled Quinn to the back corner of the room to talk.

"Well Quinnie, since Rachel and Santana got to punish you, so do I." Brittany whispered. "Your punishment for me is going to be this." Brittany held up a miniature clothespin. "You're going to turn around and face the corner and put this on your clit. You're going to leave it there for the entire class period and you're not going to make a sound." Brittany was pissed.

"Brit-Brit I don't think I can do that." Quinn whimpered.

"You're going to do it, Quinn. You know why? Because you hurt me. You were blowing Santana and Rachel and me all at the same time and you didn't tell us. That's not okay, so you're going to do this and you won't complain." Brittany growled.

"Yes Brit-Brit." Quinn whispered as she took the clothespin.

Quinn turned around and faced the wall. She moved her hand with the clothespin under her skirt into her spanx and set the clothespin on her clit. The force of the clothespin clamping down on her clit made Quinn want to collapse. She had never felt something like this before, it burned in a way that was not only excruciating, but exhilarating at the same time. She had no idea if this clothespin would end up being a blessing or a curse in the long run. The bell rang signaling the start of class and Quinn took her seat next to Brittany. The feeling of the clothespin on her clit intensified when she sat down. Brittany looked at Quinn and smirked. She knew that Quinn was going to struggle throughout this class.

Quinn had no idea what was talked about in physics today. _How did Brittany even get into physics?_ Quinn wondered briefly as she and Brittany walked out the door. The pair walked to the janitor's closet where Brittany slowly unzipped Quinn's skirt and pulled it down with her spanx and panties. When Quinn was naked from the waist down Brittany took the opportunity to take a good look at her clit. Brittany had never seen Quinn's clit look like this before; it was a deep red and she could see it pulsate underneath the clothes pin. She reached out and took the clothespin off of Quinn's clit. Quinn's let out a deep moan as the clothespin was removed. She could feel all of the blood rush back to her clit and it felt incredible. Then she felt something cold, something freezing. She looked down to see Brittany rubbing an ice cube on her clit. _Where the fuck did she get an ice cube?_ Quinn thought.

"I stashed a mini-fridge in behind the mops." Brittany said nonchalantly.

"O-o-okay." Quinn sputtered out.

"How does this feel Quinnie?" Brittany asked.

"It feels really good Brit-Brit." Quinn said. It really did feel good; Quinn wondered where this was going.

All of the sudden Quinn felt a burning sensation on her clit. She looked down to see Brittany sucking on her clit. It was amazing. The sensations that Quinn had felt in the past five minutes were so diverse; her clit didn't know how to handle it. Quinn ran a hand through Brittany's hair as she sucked on her clit; it felt so good to finally have someone paying attention to her clit. Just like before with Rachel Quinn could feel the edge rapidly approaching.

"Brit-Brit. I'm gonna cum. Keep doing that right there. Right there."

Quinn's hips were canting into Brittany's face. She could feel the coil in her stomach start to build. She had waited all day for this. She was just about to tumble over the edge when Brittany's mouth disappeared.

"Brit-Brit! What? Don't stop!" Quinn was in shock. _Not again!_ Quinn thought.

"Sorry, Quinnie. You know I can't let you cum. Instead you're going to wear these under your skirt." Brittany said as she slid up a white pair of panties. "And no spanx." Brittany smirked.

As Quinn walked into her last class of the day, she felt good. If that was the extent of Brittany's punishment, then she could make it through this last period. Ten minutes into her class Quinn felt an unexpected jolt. _Holy fuck!_ Quinn thought. She looked over at Brittany next to her to see a smirk. Brittany had a small black remote in her hand. Quinn's heart stopped._ Vibrating panties_. This class was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

The next ten minutes of Quinn's life were filled with a soft buzzing against her clit. It was kinda nice. After everything that she had gone through in her last class and in the janitor's closet, she was thankful for the massage she was getting from her panties. It was when Brittany turned the panties up to the highest setting that Quinn struggled. She squeaked when Brittany turned it up the first time for a few seconds. Coach Bieste stopped teaching and asked her if she was okay. _Since when did Bieste teach health?_ Quinn thought to herself.

"I'm okay coach. Just stubbed my toe." Quinn said.

"Nice save." Brittany whispered in Quinn's ear before taking the lobe in between her teeth briefly as she turned the panties back up to the highest setting.

Quinn dropped her head to her desk. There was no way she was going to be able to keep herself from cumming right in the middle of her class. Brittany just smirked. She started to run her free hand up and down Quinn's thigh, causing Quinn to bite her lip and cut her eyes at Brittany. Brittany was going to be the death of her. Her horniness had been building up all day. Santana and Rachel not letting her cum had really left her needy. At least Brittany was nice. Quinn knew that she would let her cum.

"You think I'm gonna let you cum, Quinnie?" Brittany whispered.

"Uh huh." Quinn nodded.

"You're wrong. I'm going to keep getting you all worked up and close; them I'm going to turn it off. Making you fucking insane. You don't get to cum unless I, Rachel, and Santana all want you to. You're our little fuck toy today Quinnie. Don't forget that." Brittany said as she looked forward.

Brittany kept her word. The rest of the class period Quinn sat squirming in her seat and Brittany changed the intensity of the vibrating panties from high to low. Brittany would let her get so close, but she would never let her tumble over the edge. Quinn was desperate. She was on the verge of tears when she and Brittany walked out of school and into the parking lot.

"Hey there ladies." Santana said. She and Rachel were waiting in the parking lot next to Quinn's car.

"Hello girls." Brittany said.

"Quinn, how are you?" Rachel asked.

"I'm good Rachie. I took all of my punishments like a good girl." Quinn said with her eyes cast to the ground.

"Good girl." Rachel said.

"Well then, let's all head to Quinnie's house and start her real punishment." Santana said.

All four girls got into their respective cars and headed to Quinn's house.

_This is going to be fun!_ Brittany thought.

_I can't wait for Quinn to see what we have in store for her._ Rachel thought.

_This is gonna be the greatest fuckin afternoon ever._ Santana thought.

_I have a feeling I won't be able to walk tomorrow._ Quinn thought.

Little did Quinn know, she was 150% right.


	3. Chapter 3

Punishment Part 2

**AN. I have no idea how I got this done so fast! You guys were my inspiration! You all have blown me away with your kindness and acceptance! Thank you so much! This is for you guys!**

When Quinn pulled onto her street she was shocked to see that the three other girls had already arrived. _How did they do that?_ Quinn thought to herself as she pulled into her driveway. She turned off her car and put her head on the steering wheel. This was going to be amazing. She knew it would be, but at the same time, she knew she was going to endure a lot to get to the pleasure that awaited her on the other side.

Quinn's phone beeped. _**Get out of the car Quinnie. We're ready to play.**_ Rachel had text her. Quinn opened her car door and trudged up to the front door. When she opened the door she was met with three beautiful young women, who just happened to be naked. Quinn's jaw dropped as she entered and closed the door behind her.

"Welcome home Quinnie." Rachel said as she stroked her semi-hard cock.

"I-I-I… Umm. Hi." Rachel stuttered out.

"What's wrong Quinnie? Cat got your tongue?" Brittany asked while cupping her balls.

"N-n-no. I just-"

"You just what Quinnie?" Santana sneered; her fat cock

"Nothing Tana." Quinn said as she looked down at the ground.

"That's what I thought. On your knees." Santana spat.

Quinn dropped to her knees in front of Santana, her thick juicy cock tempting her; Rachel was to Santana's right and Brittany was to Santana's left. Quinn looked at all three of the delicious cocks that she was facing, each turning her on to a whole new level. She sat patiently; she knew better than to do anything without permission.

"You ready for our cocks Quinnie?" Santana said sliding her cock across Quinn's bottom lip.

"Yes Tana." Quinn whispered.

"You're going to get us all off right here in your entry way, then you're gonna get fucked by Brittany and Santana in the kitchen." Rachel said.

"Then Rachel and Santana are gonna fuck you on the couch." Brittan said.

"And then you're gonna fuck Rachel and Brittany in the hot tub out back." Santana said with a smirk.

"And then the grand finale." Brittany laughed out.

"You're gonna take all three of us on your bed." Rachel growled.

"You understand Quinnie?" Santana said lifting Quinn's chin to look her in the eyes.

"Yes Tana. I understand.

"Good girl…Now… Suck." Santana said, thrusting her cock into Quinn's mouth.

Quinn started gagging immediately. Santana made sure she got all of her cock inside of Quinn's mouth with each thrust. While Santana's cock took refuge in Quinn's mouth, Rachel's and Brittany's cocks were wrapped in her left and right hands. Quinn cupped Rachel's and Brittany's balls before she squeezed the base of their cocks and began to tug upwards, swirling around the head, and back down again. All three girls were panting above her; they loved seeing Quinn on her knees before them.

"Oh fuck, Quinnie! I'm about to cum! I want you to swallow all of my cum! Take it all down that slutty throat!" Santana began thrusting erratically; she grabbed the back of Quinn's head and held her face against her stomach as she shot her cum down the back of Quinn's throat.

Quinn couldn't breathe. Santana was drowning her in so much cum. Quinn's hands clenched even tighter, causing Brittany and Rachel to both erupt. Santana pulled her cock out of Quinn's mouth so that the girl could breathe and kept cumming on her face. Quinn sat on her knees with her eyes closed and her mouth open. She leaned her head back and stuck out her tongue. The three girls above her were dousing her in cum and she loved the feeling.

"That's it Quinnie. Drink up all our cum you dirty cunt!" Brittany groaned out.

"Such a dirty fucking whore. Just wait till we're all inside you. I bet you'll fucking love it." Rachel panted.

"You look so fuckin sexy when you're painted with our cum." Santana growled.

Quinn sat on her knees and swallowed all the cum that fell into her mouth. She felt like such a whore letting the three girls cum all over her. All of the sudden she was being pulled up by the hair.

"Let's go slut." Rachel growled. "Get back down on your hands and knees and crawl to the kitchen bitch."

Quinn did as she was told. She felt like such a fuck toy having to crawl around in her own house. She wondered when the girls would let her take off her Cheerios uniform; it was kind of uncomfortable being the only one still dressed. Brittany reached out and pulled down the vibrating panties that Quinn had on from earlier while Santana took a seat on top of the kitchen table.

"Come here Quinnie." Santana said motioning to her cock.

"Yes Tana." Quinn said as she went to sit on Santana's lap, allowing the girls thick cock to fill her ass.

"How does that feel Quinnie?" Santana whispered.

"It feels so good Tana. Your cock is so hard again." Quinn moaned.

"That's right Quinnie. It's always hard for you." Santana said as she bit down on Quinn's neck.

"You ready for my cock too Quinnie?" Brittany said as she approached the duo.

"Yes Brit-Brit. Please put your cock inside of me." Quinn said through clenched teeth.

"Spread your legs whore." Brittan growled as she speared her 8 inch cock into Quinn's pussy.

"Oh fuck!" Quinn screamed. She had never been double stuffed before; it felt incredible.

Quinn was sandwiched between Brittany and Santana; she loved the feeling of being filled with big cocks. When the two girls began to work together fucking Quinn it felt even better. Whenever Brittany would push in Santana would pull out and when Santana pushed in, Brittany would pull out, the rhythm was perfect for Quinn; she felt like she was being tossed back and forth like a rag doll. Brittany had her hands on Quinn's breasts in front of her while Santana reached around and played with Quinn's clit. The girl was in sensory overload, she wanted to cum so hard around those dicks; she just hoped they would let her this time.

"Listen up, Quinnie. We're gonna let you cum on one condition." Santana said as she sucked on Quinn's neck.

"You have to squirt for us." Brittany said. "You have to fucking spray us with your cum. If you don't, I'll go get the clothes pin again."

"FUCK! I'll squirt! I promise I'll squirt!" Quinn screamed. Brittany could see the veins in Quinn's neck strain as they continued to fuck her.

"Squirt for us Quinnie." Santana said with a hard tug on Quinn's clit.

And squirt Quinn did. She covered Brittany and Santana's cocks both with her ejaculate and it only spurred the girls on more. Santana only needed two more thrusts until she came inside Quinn's ass and Brittany was in the middle of shooting her load deep inside Quinn's pussy. Quinn collapsed onto Brittany while both girls continued to pump in and out of her pussy; milking their orgasms for all they were worth. When the girls were done, they pulled themselves out of Quinn and pushed her back on her hands and knees.

"Go to the living room. Rachel is waiting for us on the couch." Santana said as she fisted a hand in Quinn's hair.

Santana walked the girl into the living room like her hair was her leash. When they reached the couch Rachel took Quinn by the hair and threw her on her back. Rachel climbed on the couch in between Quinn's legs and lifted her hips off the couch.

"Now it's my turn to fuck this little slut." Rachel smirked. "I hope you're ready." Rachel was running her 9 and a half dick through Quinn's pussy lips, spreading them open.  
>"Please fuck me Rachie!" Quinn moaned.<p>

"Don't mind if I do." Rachel said as she thrust her cock all the way inside Quinn's pussy.

"Oh shit!" Quinn screamed as she arched her back into a perfect bow shape.

"Let's take off this top." Santana said as she unzipped Quinn's top.

Quinn was left in just a black lace bra and her Cheerios skirt while Rachel fucked her pussy. Rachel was on her knees, leaving Quinn's hips to simply hang in the air. Santana stood at the end of the couch where Quinn's head was hanging off.

"Open wide Quinnie." Santana sang as she pumped her meat in her hand.

"Tana! Give me your cock please!" Quinn begged.

Santana shoved her cock into Quinn's mouth, causing the girl to gag. Rachel continued to fuck Quinn's pussy as hard as she could. Her dick hit Quinn's g-spot with every thrust; she knew that she wasn't going to last long. Having Santana fuck her throat made things even better. She loved feeling helpless under these gorgeous cocks. When Rachel gave a particularly hard thrust to Quinn's pussy, the girl squeaked causing the girl in her mouth to shoot her jizz all down her throat.

"Fuck Quinnie! So good!" Santana panted out.

Quinn subconsciously tightened her inner muscles around Rachel's cock, causing the girl to spill her load inside Quinn's pussy.

"Rachie! Fill me with your cum!" Quinn screamed.

"That's it Quinnie! Take all my fucking cum!" Rachel growled as she thrust in and out of Quinn's contracting pussy.

"Thank you for your cum Rachie!" Quinn squealed.

"Such a good cunt Quinnie! Good cunt!" Rachel panted as she slowed her thrusts into Quinn.

"Time to go outside Quinnie. Santana said as she rolled Quinn off the couch.

"Come on Quinnie. It's time to go swimming." Rachel said as she pulled Quinn by the hair out the back door.

Quinn was exhausted. Unbelievably, she was so tired of cumming. She knew that the girls would punish her, but she had no idea that her punishment was going to be like this. Don't get her wrong, Quinn was in heaven when she got fucked by those perfect cocks, but she was tired. When she reached the backyard she saw Brittany already sitting in the hot tub.

"Come join me Quinnie." Brittany said, curling her finger in a "come hither" motion.

"But first," Rachel said. "Let's get you out of this skirt. I would hate for you to get in trouble with your coach." Rachel said.

Quinn let her skirt fall to the ground in front of Rachel and Brittany before she climbed into the hot tub.

"Bend over." Brittany said as she squeezed Quinn's ass.

"Yes Brit-Brit." Quinn whispered as she bent over the edge of the hot tub.

"Open your mouth." Rachel demanded.

Quinn opened her mouth to have Rachel shove her long cock down her throat. Brittany had spread Quinn's ass cheeks and shoved her cock in her ass. While Quinn was "in" the hot tub, she wasn't really; in all actuality she was just standing in it while she was fucked in the front and the back. The force of each girl's thrusts sent her flying into the other. Quinn felt so powerless. Rachel pinned her head on the side of the hot tub while she fucked her mouth relentlessly.

"You like my cock up your ass Quinnie?" Brittany asked with another smack to the girl's ass.

"Mmmmhmmm!" Quinn answered.

"She loves being DP'd, Brittany. She's such a fucking whore. The more cock she gets to fuck, the wetter she gets and the harder she cums." Rachel said while she held Quinn's head still, thrusting in and out of Quinn's throat. "Am I wrong Quinnie?"  
>"Nuh uh." Quinn gagged.<p>

"That's what I thought." Rachel said with a particularly hard thrust.

Rachel's thrust caused Quinn to thrash back onto Brittany's cock, causing her to go balls deep. Brittany's dick wasn't expecting that and it burst inside of Quinn.

"Oh fuck! Good Quinnie! Take my cum!" Brittany screamed and she pulled Quinn's hair.

"Here it comes Quinnie!" Rachel moaned in front of the girl as he jizz spilled from her dick.

Quinn loved the feeling of being filled on each end. Having both girls use her as their cum depository. Brittany had filled her ass with cum and was still going; Quinn could feel the girl's cum leaking out her asshole down her thighs. Rachel had taken her cock out of Quinn's mouth and began spraying her face with cum; that was Rachel's favorite thing to do. Rachel loved making Quinn like a whore; it was retribution for all of the taunts and teasing that Quinn had dished out over the years. Rachel came even harder when Quinn begged for her. It gave her such a feeling of power and control. By the time both girls were finished Quinn was boneless. The girls hadn't let her cum, but she was still exhausted. She didn't know if she could go one more round.

"How are you doing Quinnie?" Rachel asked, lifting Quinn's eyes to meet her own.

"I'm so tired Rachie." Quinn replied.

"One more Quinnie. You're being so good. I promise this will feel so good." Brittany said walking around in front of Quinn.

"Okay Brit-Brit. I can do it."

"Good girl." Rachel said. "Let's go. You can walk this time."

Brittany and Rachel each took one of Quinn's hands and led her up to her bedroom where Santana was lying on the bed. Seeing Santana made Quinn horny all over again; it finally hit her that she was about to get all three of her girls at once. Santana rose from the bed and took off Quinn's bra; she was finally completely naked with her three lovers.

"Are you ready for the big finale Quinnie?" Santana asked.

"Yes Tana." Quinn said hungrily.

"Good… Let's go." Santana dragged Quinn over to the bed and threw her on her back. "You ready to be gangbanged like a good little whore?" Santana asked as she straddled Quinn's thighs.

"Yes, Tana. I'm ready to be your little fuck toy." Quinn moaned.

"Brittany, Rachel, come here." Santana demanded.

Rachel and Brittany walked to the bed and each grabbed a handful of Quinn's ass. Santana stroked her dick on top of Quinn while the girl began to grind her pussy into the mattress beneath her. Quinn was in heaven. She had all of the girls touching her at once and she was able to stimulate her clit. She was stopped however by a harsh smack to her ass.

"No grinding!" Santana yelled. She pulled Quinn's head up by her hair and whispered into her ear, "only we get to make you cum. Got it?"  
>"Yes Tana. I'm sorry Tana!<p>

"Let's do this." Santana smirked.

Brittany and Rachel each pulled on the ass cheek that they had in their hands, effectively spreading Quinn's ass open for Santana to penetrate.

"My, my. Look at that beautiful puckered asshole. Do you want me to fuck it Quinnie?" Santana teased.

"Yes Tana! Please fuck my ass! I love when your thick cock is in my ass! It stretches me so good Tana! OH FUCK!" Quinn screamed as Santana thrust her thick cock into her ass.

"Good slut. Now, let's roll over." Santana said lifting Quinn up and rolling over so that Santana's back was on the mattress with Quinn's back on her chest.

Santana's dick filled Quinn's ass so well, it stretched her in ways that she had never felt before. Quinn loved having Santana's thick cock in her ass; it was home. Quinn was interrupted from her thoughts by a stinging sensation on her clit.

"Focus cunt." Brittany growled as she slapped Quinn's pussy again.

"Yes Brit-Brit." Quinn moaned.

"Oh, does our little cunt like it when I beat her pussy?" Brittany chided.

"Yes! So much Brit-Brit! Spank my filthy pussy!" Quinn screamed.

"Such a good cunt." Santana growled as she reached around and began to pull on Quinn's nipples.

"Oh Tana! That feels so good!" Quinn cried out. "FUCK!" Quinn let out a high pitched scream as Santana slapped her breasts and Brittany speared her pussy.

Quinn now had two cocks inside of her. Both were filled to the hilt, but neither moved. Quinn had never felt anything like this before; even when she was getting fucked in the kitchen she never had both cocks inside of her at the same time. Quinn was on cloud nine. Nothing could ever compare to this feeling… or so she thought. It was at that moment that she saw Rachel climb onto the bed. Santana was under her, Brittany was standing on the floor with Quinn's pussy pulled to the edge, and Rachel was standing above Quinn's chest, one leg on each side. Rachel pulled Quinn forward by the hair and Quinn's upper body hovered off of Santana. Quinn opened her mouth; she knew what Rachel wanted. As soon as Quinn looked up to make eye contact with Rachel the girl thrust her entire dick into Quinn's mouth, causing it to disappear down her throat.

All three girls were still. No one moved. THIS was the best moment of Quinn's life. She had all three of her favorite dicks inside of her, making her feel like such a whore, and they were stretching her to the max.

"Ready Quinnie?" Rachel sang.

That was all the warning she got. With that all three girls took off, fucking Quinn into oblivion. Each girl took her own pace, causing Quinn's body to thrash back and forth in ways that she didn't know were possible. Santana's cock was ripping her ass in half while Brittany's cock was destroying her pussy. Rachel was fucking Quinn's mouth so hard that her tonsils were starting to hurt.

"Oh Quinnie! Your mouth is making my cock feel so good!" Rachel moaned as she pushed into Quinn harder with each thrust.

"Such a good cunt! It's taking my cock like a pro!" Brittany panted out as she began to rub Quinn's clit.

"Oh Quinnie! Your ass is so tight! You would think a slut like you would have a loose asshole, but you don't! It's choking my dick so good Quinnie!" Santana growled into Quinn's ear from below.

Santana reached around to play with Quinn's breasts. She began slapping them and pinching her nipples while Brittany rubbed tight circles on her clit.

"Oh fuck!" Quinn screamed! "Please let me come! Please! Can I come for you?" Quinn had tears streaming down her face. She was so close, but she knew better than to cum without permission.

"Cum for us whore! Cum for us and scream our names!" Quinn didn't know who said it, but she obeyed.

"Brit-Brit! Rachel! Tanaaaaaa! I'm fucking coming!" Quinn screamed as he clit twitched and she lost it.

Quinn had never cum so hard before. She squirted around the cocks in her ass and pussy and tongued Rachel's dick as it shot cum all over her face. Quinn felt Brittany and Santana burst at the same time. Both of her holes were rapidly being filled with cum and Quinn loved it. Quinn writhed and arched, allowing herself to fall into a white hot bliss.

When Quinn woke up she was alone in her bed; every inch of her body was stiff and sticky with cum. She felt something on her stomach and when she reached down she felt something. Pulling it off her stomach and bringing it to her face with all of the energy she could muster, Quinn read the post it note.

_**We had a great time today Quinnie. Rest up. We'll see you Monday morning.**_

Quinn smiled to herself. Yup, she'd definitely be seeing her girls on Monday.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday

**AN. A sequel chapter to Quinn Loves Lollipops! Why not?! Warning: Triple penetration, ass and pussy!**

Quinn walked through the hallways Monday morning with a smile on her face… Well, it was more like a waddle due to the soreness between her legs, but the smile was there all the same.

"Hey there Q." Santana said as she approached the blonde.

"Hey S." Quinn said shyly.

"Still a little sore I see." Santana said as she slapped Quinn's ass.

"Little bit." Quinn said with a smirk.

"Hey Quinn!" Brittany said as she bounced into the blonde's arms.

"Hey Britt." Quinn said giving the blonde a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you feeling?" Brittany asked.

"Good. Sore, but good." Quinn said with a reassuring smile.

"Hey there Quinnie." Rachel said as she sauntered up to Quinn.

"Hey Rach." Quinn said, licking her lips. Rachel was wearing a tight black dress that ended at the middle of her thighs.

"See something you like?" Rachel asked as she ran a finger down Quinn's arm.

"I do." Quinn said swallowing audibly.

"Well then… Why don't you follow me?" Rachel said as she took Quinn's left hand in her right.

"Lead the way." Quinn mumbled as Santana took her right hand.

"I can't wait for you to see what we have in store for you." Brittany husked as she took Santana's free hand as the four girls walked down the hall.

The four girls walked down the hallway until they reached Coach Sylvester's office. Becky was standing guard next to the door, but when Santana gave her a brief nod the girl handed over a key and disappeared. The Latina used the key to unlock the door and then ushered everyone in. Once they were all in the office, Santana locked the door back and closed the blinds, effectively separating them from the rest of the world.

"Take a seat, Quinnie." Rachel husked as she sat on the edge of Sue's desk.

"We haven't been able to stop thinking about you, Q." Santana said as she stood to Rachel's left.

"How good you felt around our cocks." Brittany husked as she sat in Quinn's lap.

"Unngg…" Quinn moaned at the thought of the three girls fucking her.

"Are you wet Quinn?" Brittany husked before sucking on the Blonde's neck.

"Uh huh." Quinn moaned.

"Good. You're gonna need it." Santana said as she sucked on the other side of Quinn's neck.

"Let's get you out of these clothes shall we?" Rachel said as she reached under Quinn's cheerios skirt and cupped her pussy.

Santana and Brittany got up and pulled Quinn to her feet as Rachel worked the zipper of her skirt down and pulled the short garment off her hips. Brittany found the side zipper of Quinn's top and pulled it down so that Santana could throw it off with her skirt. Quinn opened her eyes to see a naked Rachel Berry in front of her; her 9 and a half inch dick standing proudly between her hips.

"Why don't you come show me some love, Quinnie?" Rachel said gesturing to her cock.

Quinn didn't say a word; she simply dropped to her knees in front of Rachel and took the head of her cock into her mouth. Quinn had missed the feeling of Rachel's cock in her mouth over the weekend; she truly was a slut for all three of the girls. As Quinn worked Rachel's cock deeper down her throat she felt two additional cocks nudging at her cheeks. Using her hands, Quinn grasped Brittany and Santana's cocks and began to pump them in time with her head as it bobbed up and down Rachel's cock.

"Such a good slut, Q." Santana moaned.

"I missed this mouth." Rachel groaned as she pumped her cock deeper into Quinn's throat.

"I can't wait to pound you, Quinn." Brittany husked as she ran her fingers through the girl's hair.

"I don't want to wait anymore… Let's do this." Santana said as she pulled Quinn off her knees.

"Greedy!" Rachel chastised as Santana lay across Sue's desk.

"You know you're ready to fuck her." Santana said as she pumped her hand up and down her own cock. "You know what to do, Q."

"Mmhmm." Santana hummed as she got on top of Santana.

"Turn around and face me." Rachel said as she stood between Santana's legs at the end of the desk.

"Lower yourself onto S's cock." Brittany said as she kissed Quinn.

"Oh fuck!" Santana groaned as Quinn's tight channel encased her cock. "I love you fucking ass, Q."

"Fucking shit, S! You're stretching my ass so good." Quinn moaned.

"And I haven't even done anything yet!" Santana said with a smirk.

"Lean back." Rachel whispered as she crawled on top of Quinn.

"Don't squish me, Berry!" Santana cautioned from under Quinn.

"Don't worry. I got it." Rachel said as she placed her hands on the desk next to Quinn and Santana's sides.

"You ready baby?" Santana asked.

"Yes!" Quinn moaned as she felt Rachel rub the head of her cock at her entrance.

"Here goes baby." Rachel husked as she pushed herself inside of Quinn's wet channel.

"How does that feel?" Brittany asked from the end of the desk.

"So full." Quinn moaned as Santana played with her breasts.

"Can you fit one more?" Brittany asked.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"You think you can take Brittany in your pussy too? All three of us in you at once?" Rachel asked as she sucked on Quinn's neck.

"Fuck…" Quinn could feel herself gush at the thought. "I'll try."

"Good girl." Santana said as she pinched Quinn's nipples.

Brittany stood at the end of the desk between Santana and Quinn's legs. She had a perfect view of Quinn's lower half as it was being filled with big cock. She placed her hand on Rachel's thigh and pulled back lightly, signaling for Rachel to pull out to the tip. Santana's left hand left Quinn's breast and made its way down to the girl's clit, rubbing it slowly to relax Quinn's holes.

"I'm going to go slow… Tell me if it's too much." Brittany said before she stuck the tip of her cock inside Quinn's pussy, along with Rachel's.

"Ookayyy… God." Quinn moaned as Brittany slowly slid her cock inside of her.

"How does that feel, Quinnie?" Santana asked.

"So good. Keep going." Quinn moaned.

With that Brittany slowly pulled her cock out as Rachel pushed hers back in. Each girl taking their turn inside of Quinn's tight pussy. Santana lay still for several thrusts, allowing Quinn to get used to the feeling of being stretched in a new way.

"So good… Faster." Quinn moaned.

And that was all it took. With that Santana began to thrust her hips up and into Quinn at her own pace and Rachel and Brittany thrust in and out of Quinn's pussy.

"So fuckin' tight." Rachel groaned.

"So fuckin' good." Brittany husked as sweat began to form on her body.

"Harder!" Quinn demanded; she could feel her orgasm already building up.

With that Brittany and Rachel lost all sense of rhythm and began to thrust wildly into Quinn's pussy, causing the girl to be filled with three cocks at one time. Santana could feel Quinn's inner muscles getting tighter and tighter; she knew that the girl wasn't going to last much longer.

"I'm going to cum!" Quinn screamed.

"Cum for us baby." Brittany groaned.

"Give us your fuckin' cum." Rachel husked before biting down on Quinn's nipple.

"FUCK!" Quinn screamed as she was sent over the edge.

"Holy shit!" Santana screamed as she felt her cock explode inside of Quinn's ass.

"Quinn!" Rachel groaned as the girl's walls milked her cock of all its cum.

"Yes!" Brittany screeched as she shot her load inside of Quinn.

All four girls collapsed in a heap on Sue's desk. Each girl panting as sweat caused their bodies to stick together. Quinn could feel all of the cum slosh inside of her with every breath.

"We need to do that again." Quinn said with a smile.

"We need to get out of here." Santana said.

"We need to shower." Rachel said with a laugh.

"Well, we've already missed half of first period; we might as well skip the rest and go clean up." Brittany said as she pulled out of Quinn.

"I don't want to get dressed." Rachel said.

"I don't want to move." Santana said.

"We need to get up before Sue comes in here." Quinn said.

"Boo you." Rachel said as she pulled out of Quinn and got up.

"You weren't saying that five minutes ago." Quinn said with a laugh.

"Up you go…" Brittany said as she pulled Quinn off of Santana.

"Let's go get cleaned up." Santana said as she got up and looked for her clothes.

"Is it safe to say we can try this again?" Quinn asked.

"Like we could ever refuse you!" Rachel said with a laugh.

"Come on, baby." Brittany said as she offered Brittany her hand.

Each girl got dressed and grabbed a hand; heading out of Sue's office towards the Cheerios' locker room. They would definitely be doing this again.


End file.
